Puppy Love
by Cana-Puff
Summary: Ichigo x Keigo, Keigo is attacked by a mysterious force, so Ichigo takes him home to treat his injuries. And maybe make out with him a little.


**Puppy Love**

Keigo'd been seeing a _lot_ of weird things lately. Ichigo leaping three stories into the air; Ishida yelling at himself and causing explosions; the awesome Don Kanonji fighting _real spirits_; The glass in the school windows exploding for no good reason… Usually, he would repeat his mantra of "I didn't see anything" to himself and go on with his life. But if all his friends (and not friends) were encountering weird supernatural phenomena, then it only made sense that Keigo would encounter one too. He _swore_ it was a ghost, because he couldn't see it, so what else would it be? And it must be a malicious ghost because it hurt him.

Keigo could only remember walking home one afternoon, only to run into a solid nothing. Maybe there was a roar in the distance, but he could have imagined it. Though, imagined or not, it still sent a chill down his spine.

"Mizuiro…?" He called, "Chad, stop it. That's not funny! I mean it, Ishida… I always knew you were weird…" Throwing out names meant that, if one of his strange friends was responsible, they might reply, laugh, and get on with life. However, nothing replied. Instead, he was met with the solid invisible object again. "Ghost…" He whispered, then louder, he turned and ran in the opposite direction, ready to scream his head off, tears ready to stream down his face at a moments' notice.

"GHOOO—Ahh…" His cry was cut off by the nothing – which was actually a _something_ – hitting the small of his back and sending him flying forward with a pathetic little noise. Hitting the floor forced all the breath he had left out of his lungs and he struggled to breathe, clawing at the road's tarmac. Why wasn't there anyone around? Wasn't there a stranger passing by who could help him?

_Help… Call the Ghost…Bust… Aaah…_ was his last thought before that same something connected with his head and he blacked out.

* * *

Ichigo received the hollow signal half way home, and cursed when it said it was in the other direction. Rukia told him not to complain and forced him out of his body, leaving it tucked up subtly in a corner (it really didn't settle with Ichigo that he kept leaving his body behind whenever Kon wasn't around), then climbed onto his back and they ran off. Ichigo tried not to think about how strange it must look to see a girl flying through the air in a sitting position.

The hollow was a tall one, which towered over the buildings and made it easier to see where it was. Ichigo had no trouble getting there, but not, it seemed, before the hollow caused extensive damage to the surrounding area. He just caught a glimpse of brown hair on someone, before the hollow's long, hammer-like tail swung up and collided with the head said hair was attached to.

"Shit!" Ichigo landed and Rukia jumped off, "Keigo?!" He turned to Rukia accusingly. "I thought you said hollows went for people with high spiritual energy!"

"Of course they do, but that doesn't mean they don't go for the ones without them as well!" Rukia pointed out, running over to look Keigo over. "Don't worry, though, he's still got his soul. He's also alive, for that matter."

Ichigo nodded in acknowledgement and drew his sword. "Excellent. That means I can cut this bastard up without worrying!" On the last word, he flew at the hollow at top speed, dodging its sluggish swipes at his head with ease. He lopped off an arm, barely avoiding the tail, and went straight for the head. Piercing the mask as hard as he could, Ichigo killed the hollow and jumped back, sparing only a moment to watch the hollow disappear.

Turning on his heal, he ran over to where Keigo lay, and Rukia crouched next to him. She was frowning, and her hand glowed in the way Ichigo recognised as her healing spell.

"Something's not right…" Rukia muttered to herself. Ichigo felt panic leap, uninvited, into his chest.

"What? What's not right?!" He asked. Rukia shot him a look.

"I can't seem to heal anything… I need to go to Urahara. You can look after this guy, right? After all, you live in a clinic."

"Yeah…" Ichigo nodded slowly. "Leave it to me…" And with that, Rukia had dashed off in the direction that, presumably, the hat-and-clogs guy lived in. He turned his attention back to Keigo. The first thing he noticed, with relief, was that there was no blood. That meant his wounds weren't severe, nor was he going to lose too much and die.

"God, Keigo, you really got yourself messed up. I can't believe this happened to you…" He picked the boy up and started running in the direction of his home, detouring only momentarily to retrieve his body and slip into it. Part of him was glad that Keigo was unconscious so he couldn't see that bit, but with a pang, he was reminded that if Keigo _wasn't_ unconscious, Ichigo wouldn't be carrying him home in the first place.

It was harder to carry Keigo in his arms while he was in his body. Keigo was gangly and awkwardly-shaped, just like most teenage boys who were still growing into their bodies. Ichigo eyed Keigo's boyish features, noting how much younger he looked than Ichigo, or Chad, or Ishida (But especially Chad). It made Ichigo feel like he was older than Keigo, even though he knew they were the same age. He'd never had that feeling while Keigo was conscious. He was always going on about _girls_ and _boobs_ and _parties with girls with big boobs_. It annoyed Ichigo to no end…!

He paused when he realised he'd been digging his fingernails into Keigo's upper-arm in his frustration. He pulled them away quickly, not very happy about the idea of hurting Keigo further. There were little red marks on either side and he wondered if he could push the blame onto Keigo's attacker if he noticed.

Ichigo arrived at the front door of the clinic and leaned Keigo on the wall for a moment to push open the door and wedge it open. He picked Keigo up again and called out, "Dad? Are you in?" Silence followed. He tried again. "Dad? Yuzu, are you home? Karin!" Still nothing. Ichigo scowled and looked around for somewhere to rest Keigo. That was when he noticed the "Not in" notice on the door, which he must have missed in his haste. It told people to go to Karakura hospital for any injured, and that he'd be back at 5:00. Ichigo kicked the doorframe in frustration, wondering why he hadn't told Ichigo about this, and if he'd taken Karin and Yuzu with him.

"Ok, Keigo. Looks like I'll be putting my medical knowledge to use on you," He sighed to Keigo's body. How long was a person supposed to be out for before it became a serious injury? He made a grunt of frustration and put Keigo on a hospital bed. "There. I'll go get bandages and stuff." For some reason, talking out loud to the unconscious body made him feel better, and collect his thougths.

Checking the medical supplies, he grabbed a first aid kit and rummaged through it. _Do I bandage someone's head when they've got a concussion, but aren't bleeding…?_ He wondered. Well, better to be safe than sorry. He pulled out the roll of bandages and unravelled it, then began winding it around Keigo's head. He noted, with a wince, that Keigo had a large, blackened bruise covering part of his forehead and most of his scalp, which was luckily hidden by his thick hair.

"Oh Keigo…" He murmured, shaking his head slightly. "How did you get involved with all this? What sort of shitty luck was that?" After a moment's hesitation, he clambered onto the hospital bed as well, lying Keigo's head in his lap. Tentatively, he put his hand on Keigo's hair and stroked it gently. "Damn you and your bad luck." His fingers trailed down Keigo's cheek and pressed lightly against his jaw, where there was a smaller, yellower bruise. Keigo made a small noise and Ichigo froze, thinking he'd woken up, but all he did was twitch and fall silent again.

Anger and his protective instinct welled up inside of Ichigo and he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. It was strange to think that Keigo could make Ichigo feel as protective towards _him_ as he was towards Yuzu and Karin. The fingers flitted to Keigo's lips, where were undamaged, if a little dry. Perhaps…

Perhaps, as a doctor, he should make sure they were moist, instead of in danger of cracking. He leant down slowly, mouth descending towards Keigo's face, licking his lips nervously. Because he wasn't _that_ flexible, he had to lift Keigo up slightly, angling him so that Ichigo's mouth would successfully come into contact with his. Lingering very close, he hesitated, tongue darting out to wet his lip nervously. After all, this was a _guy_ he was about to kiss, let _alone_ one of his best friends. But by god, he wanted to. He really wanted to. So he closed the gap.

* * *

Keigo had no idea where he was. He was warm, so he wasn't outside any more. He was also lying on something soft and squishy. _I know!_ He thought, _I must be at home. My head really hurts, so I guess I must have hit it and dreamt up that stuff about the weird something attacking me. Yeah, that makes sense…_

A second or so later, his head was lifted up, then put back down, elevated on what felt like someone's thigh. But who would do that? His mother was never around, and he couldn't imagine Mizuho do anything so tender to him. Maybe Orihime? If so, this would be heaven. But the legs felt too tough and muscly to be Orihime's, and that lead Keigo to believe that perhaps it was a man who was stroking Keigo's hair so soft and nicely…

His eyes wouldn't open, because he felt too tired. Neither could he move his neck around, but he didn't want to. It felt nice, where he was. Until the fingers that were previously carding through his hair moved down to touch a bruise on his chin. He made a little noise and flinched at the pain the pressure inflicted on him, and the fingers left entirely. Well, at least he knew he still functioned and wasn't paralysed or something (That would be terrible! Keigo couldn't imagine that happening to him, not when he was the one who brought energy to the group with his running and jumping).

After a few seconds, he felt his head being lifted again, higher this time. There was an arm wrapped around his torso. There was hot breath tickling his lips and he thought, _I'm about to have my first kiss… Maybe it IS a girl holding me!_ A good theory, but the chest he was pressed up against was flatter than an ironing board. He didn't know any girls like that.

Then the lips pressed against his, and his eyes snapped open in surprise, because holy crap, he _was_ being kissed! And it felt _so_ _good_… Why hadn't he tried this earlier? So close, he couldn't really see who it was who was kissing him, but it had only lasted a second like that, because the moment they saw he'd opened his eyes, Keigo found himself toppling to the floor.

"Ooow, fuck!" He clutched his hip, which had already been abused once that day, and sat up, rubbing his head. "Rough, much?"

"I can explain!" Ichigo yelled from the bed he'd fallen off. Keigo quickly stared up, and there was no mistaking it. That _was_ Ichigo! And Ichigo had taken his first kiss… Ichigo had kissed him!

"I… Can you?"

"Yes…" A pause, and Ichigo scratched his head, thinking hard. "…No. I can't explain. Just, I'm sorry."

"I- Well, I can't blame you," Keigo let out a laugh that sounded far more loud and nervous than he'd intended it to be. Ichigo winced. "After all, I've got such dashingly handsome good looks!"

Ichigo coughed into his hand and stood, running his fingers agitatedly through his hair. "L-Look, I'm sorry. I just- I should have just fixed you up and left you to rest, and not done anything… Appropriate."

"I- Wait, so you're the one who came to my rescue?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then you must be the ghost buster!"

"…What?" Ichigo blinked. "You mean that weird American show…?" Keigo nodded enthusiastically and stood up.

"That makes you my hero!"

"I, uh…" Ichigo hesitated and shook his head, "I don't know about that. You still got hurt after all… I'm sorry I couldn't get there sooner." Keigo took a couple of steps closer and grabbed Ichigo's hands. Ichigo stared at him like he'd grown another couple of eyes.

"And the hero…" Keigo wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he was going to do it anyway,"… Kisses the victim, right?"

"Well, not…" Ichigo trailed off, not entirely sure of what to say. He didn't move, just continued to stare, stunned and unsure of what to do. Keigo decided he was just shy, and leaned forward, kissing him. Ichigo made a noise, but didn't make a move to pull away or respond. It was a very awkward looking kiss, with Keigo clutching Ichigo's hands and them both standing there, without moving, as though their mouths had collided by accident and stuck there.

After a moment, Keigo pulled away. Ichigo frowned at him and Keigo wondered if what he'd done was stupider than he thought.

Then Ichigo asked him, "Are you feeling alright? Didn't you just hit your head very hard?" Keigo put a hand on his forehead, feeling the bandage, and shrugged.

"I feel fine, I get bumps on the noggin all the time!" He tapped his head and laughed. Ichigo hesitantly cracked a smile.

"True… So that kiss just now…"

"Was totally what I wanted to do, even in my right mind? I guess it was, yeah."

"Keigo…" And Keigo found himself pinned to the wall by Ichigo, and Ichigo's mouth was attacking his sloppily. He made a noise of surprise because he never imagined Ichigo to be so rough, but rolled with it. He wasn't sure where to put his hands, so he clamped them down on either of Ichigo's sides. Both of their mouths were parted, but neither was sure what to do with their tongues, until Ichigo's tongue dared venture into Keigo's mouth, running along Keigo's and pressing against it.

After a couple of minutes of this awkward encounter, they pulled away, panting and gasping for air. Both of their faces were flushed and their eyes were half closed. Keigo was slumped on the wall, one hand grasping Ichigo's shirt as though making sure the other boy wasn't going to go anywhere.

Ichigo, however, wasn't planning to. Instead, he pressed himself against Keigo's front and slipped a leg in between Keigo's, putting pressure on his growing erection. Keigo made a noise in the back of his throat which sounded suspiciously like a whine. Ichigo smiled shyly and leaned close to his ear.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" His thigh ground into Keigo's crotch and Keigo shook his head, unable to form any proper words. Ichigo gave his ear a tentative lick and Keigo squeezed his eyes shut, his shoulder on that side going tense in surprise. Ichigo pulled away, not expecting the reaction. "…Are you ticklish?"

"Shuuuh… Shut up…" Keigo gasped. Ichigo huffed a laugh and moved down to his neck, more considerate of this new discovery, kissing the side of it and the hollow if it, then moving lower to his chest. He quickly bypassed the stomach and grabbed Keigo's belt instead, pulling it low. Keigo watched in anticipation, trembling slightly. Ichigo undid his belt and let it hang open, pulling on the button of Keigo's trousers and undoing the fly.

Ichigo had never done this either, on the giving or receiving end, so he hoped he would do okay. He took a deep, bracing breath and pulled Keigo's erection free of its confines, and it bounced up to poke Keigo in the stomach. Ichigo wrapped a hand around the base cautiously, watching Keigo to see his reaction. It seemed good so far, as Keigo clenched his teeth and made a hissing noise through them.

Ichigo wet his lips nervously before pressing them to the tip of Keigo's member, much like the kisses he'd given Keigo's neck. At the touch, Keigo slid slightly further down the wall, watching Ichigo with wide eyes. Ichigo went pink, not sure if he wanted to be watched so intently. Still, he persisted, licking precum off the head as it dribbled along the underside of his member and towards Ichigo's thumb, which was rubbing the base rhythmically. Keigo gave up standing and slid to the floor. Ichigo shuffled backwards slightly to give him room and bent over, turning his attention back to Keigo's needy erection.

After a few seconds of hesitation, he wrapped his mouth over the organ and slid down it as far as he dared go without choking himself. Keigo moand loudly and grasped Ichigo's hair, tangling his fingers with the thick locks. Ichigo winced when Keigo pulled on it unintentionally and tried nudgling back to make Keigo let go. He didn't get the hint, only pressing Ichigo down on his crotch eagerly.

Ichigo, unwilling to be choked, put his hands on Keigo's hips and kept himself still, then sucked hard. Keigo, excited to actually have put his dick in someone's mouth, came almost immediately. Ichigo recoiled and choked, come dripping down his chin and splattering on the floor from Keigo's softening member. Ichigo looked at him reproachfully, and Keigo only shrugged apologetically.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo felt his blood go cold and his eyes flicked to the door of the hospital room, where his dad stood with his hands on his hips. He wasn't sure what to say, and didn't trust himself to, considering he still had Keigo's come in his mouth were he wasn't sure whether to swallow it or spit it out.

"M-Mr Kurosaki!" Keigo yelped, eyes wide and frightened at being caught.

"I'm disappointed, Ichigo…" Isshin scowled. Ichigo wanted to curl up into a ball and die. Isshin made a circular motion with his hand, indicating the room. "This is a clinic! What you're doing is unhygienic! After all, I have to have patients in here." He shook his head. Ichigo didn't say anything, only continued to give him frightened-deer eyes. Keigo had covered his eyes with a hand and was muttering emphatically to himself.

Isshin paused to look Keigo up and down. "Having said that, I'm glad you're doing normal teenager things. I was getting worried you'd never find anyone." He gave a short laugh at Ichigo's look of surprise and interpreted it accordingly. "Masaki wouldn't care if you were with a boy, so I shouldn't either." With that, he tossed a cloth into the room for them to clean up with and left, shutting the door softly behind him. Ichigo paused to swallow his mouthful before turning to face Keigo.

"Uh…" Was all he managed. Keigo reached out to Ichigo's face and gave his chin a scrub to get the drips of come off of it.

"I… Sorry I came so quickly," He muttered, hiding his face in his hands. Ichigo shook his head quickly, sitting up properly.

"Er, no, that's ok. It's probably for the best. I doubt you'd want to keep going after we were interrupted by my dad, and even if you did, I wouldn't." He stood and retrieved the cloth, using one side to wipe up the mess on the floor, then the other side to clean Keigo up. After he did that, Keigo hurriedly pulled his boxers and trousers back on, fastening them and attempting smooth out the worst of the wrinkles.

"Can- Can we do this again sometime?" Keigo ventured tentatively. Ichigo nodded almost immediately, giving him a look Keigo was very accustomed to seeing come from him.

"Obviously, you idiot. I thought we- I thought that we would be- Boyfriends or something. I mean, we did kiss…"

"What? Oh! Right, yeah of course! I mean, kissing doesn't always mean… But yeah, of course we can!" Keigo hurriedly replied, nodding. Ichigo felt his natural scowl slip back into place and he took Keigo's hand, pulling him out of the damn hospital room and racing as fast as he could past the kitchen and living room of the house, upstairs to his bedroom. Once there, he continued their conversation.

"Good. I dunno why I'd ended up dating an idiot like you, but whatever." He scowled at the floor, then at the bed, then at Keigo, then resumed scowling at the floor. Keigo grinned slowly, realising Ichigo was being shy. So he sat on Ichigo's bed, bouncing slightly and grinning like the idiot Ichigo claimed he was.

"Well I dunno why I'd ended up dating someone so grumpy! But who cares, I want a hug." He held out his arms and wiggled his fingers expectantly. Even though they'd been interrupted, he still felt pretty good after his orgasm. Ichigo slunk over to the bed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Keigo. Keigo liked to think he was sulking, and felt pleased that he wasn't the one being childish.

"Can I come 'round tomorrow?" He asked. Ichigo shrugged and nodded.

"Fine, whatever."

Keigo smiled, satisfied.

**A/N - I dunno man. Maybe I'll write another one in the future which is pre-series all together. Or an established relationship fic, like one of my reviewers of my last ichikei fic wanted.**


End file.
